Her Husband
by Krys Yuy
Summary: Son Pan and Tsukino Usagi have been best friends since they were kids. Usagi is now a famous actress with Pan as her bodyguard. Their lives would be picturesque, except for one slight problem. Pan is in love with her best friend's husband... Chang Wufei.
1. Prologue - At the Beginning

Disclaimers: I don't own any characters used. :P

**Warning:** Slight swearing and character death. Nothing too graphic though, and it's not gory either.

Author's Notes: This is a Sailor Moon/Dragonball GT/Gundam Wing crossover. *grins* I know, I know. I'm starting another story, when I should be finishing the ones I already have. Don't worry. I'm already beating myself up over it. I just thought I'd try something for the contest D-chan is having. ^-^ There's no real interaction with the GW cast yet, but next chapter there will be. Enjoy the prologue!

_"If the heart is the strongest muscle, why is it the easiest to break?" ~ Unknown_

*********************************  
Her Husband  
Prologue - At the Beginning  
Author: Krys Yuy  
*********************************

"Lights... Camera... Action!"

Ten year-old Pan Son rolled her eyes as her two best friends giggled to each other. '_Exactly like twins..._' she thought with a hint of amusement.

Both were ten year-old blondes and so alike that Pan found it hard to believe that they were not in fact twins, let alone not related. It had taken a lot of convincing, but it was true. The blonde with the red bow, Minako, had just randomly shouted out the three words uttered before any movie was filmed, and she loved it. Her dream was to become a world famous actress, and to have everything that came with it; the fame, the money, but most importantly, the thousands of fans who would love and adore her. Pan's other best friend, Usagi, had blonde hair done up into two pigtails on either side of her head. She thought it would be fun to be an actress, but did not have the intense passion Minako did. Usagi was more reserved and shy, but she could outshine anyone when she wanted to.

Pan, however, was a different story. She still had no idea what she wanted to do with her life, nor did she care at the moment. Unlike Usagi and Minako, she liked fighting and realized she was a natural at age four. During the rare times when her friends didn't drag her to go shopping with them, she was training and making herself stronger. She didn't want to feel weak or helpless like she had when she was six. When she had found out her parents had died in a car accident.

It had been four years since Pan was sent to live in Tokyo Orphanage, while still going to public school. When no one had picked her up from school, news of her parents' death reached her, and Pan had been devastated. She felt so small, so insignificant, and rarely spoke. She would lash out unexpectedly if someone angered her, and no one could get close. She merely accepted it when social services told her that she would be living in an orphanage as long as no one bothered her.

Her first couple of days at the orphanage had been uneventful, and no other children tried to approach her after she had punched one particular bully who thought she was fresh meat to pick on. He had been sent to the nurse's office with a broken nose, and she received a time-out, but merely smirked at the pathetic punishment. The day after, one particularly perky blonde had come up to her asking if she wanted to be friends, but she refused. Pan could tell the girl was hurt, but paid it no mind, and the girl left. Then the next day the girl came back again, asking the same thing and received the same answer. It took six more days of the same question until Pan reluctantly gave in, and the girl immediately brightened, introducing herself as Usagi.

From then on, Pan was seldom seen without Usagi by her side. Not that she chose for the blonde to be following her everywhere... She was soon introduced to Minako, Usagi's best friend, and then had two blondes with her. After a month or two, Pan began to tolerate them and had gotten used to their every-day antics. Then she found herself liking them more than she'd wanted to admit, but all three girls ended up being the best of friends, despite their painfully obvious differences.

Gradually, Pan had discovered the orphanage had been Usagi's home ever since she could remember. Her mother had gotten pregnant at sixteen but couldn't take care of her, choosing the option of leaving Usagi up for adoption. Usagi's last name was given as Tsukino, but there was no reason to believe it was her mother's real last name. Usually, babies up for adoption were quickly given a home, but few couples came by to adopt, and if they did, they didn't choose her. By the time many couples came looking for children, Usagi was already too old, and most of the possible parents only wanted babies. Minako had been at the orphanage since she was two, abandoned by her parents that she couldn't even picture. She was left on the front steps of the orphanage without even a note, only a piece of paper with her name, '_Minako_.'

As Pan watched her two friends giggling over the idea of being actresses, she realized the subtle meaning behind the passion Minako had for it. To be loved by all the fans... it was the idea of being loved that had Minako wanting it so much. All the pain at being abandoned was being channeled into the motivation of becoming an actress. The love she had never gotten from her parents she would get from fans. Even though she had the love of her friends, she needed a lot more to fill in the void of parental love. Pan knew that she couldn't give that to her best friend, no matter how much she wanted to.

Pan blinked as she suddenly found two pairs of blue eyes peering into her own dark black ones, interrupting her thoughts. She blinked again as she calmly placed either of her hands on one shoulder of each blonde, pushing them back so they weren't right in her face. "And how may I help you?" she asked, keeping a sarcastic edge to her voice.

Minako grinned excitedly, her face glowing with determination. "Don't you want to be an actress with us too, Pan?" she chirped cheerfully.

Pan immediately scowled, glaring at her. "You have got to be kidding me," she said through gritted teeth. "As long as I live, I will never do anything as stupid as that."

Minako flinched visibly and Usagi gasped, both hurt by her comment. Usagi stared at her with big eyes as Minako burst into tears. "It is not stupid!" Minako shouted in an attempt to make the pain go away. "It is not stupid..." Her voice had dropped to a low whisper as she fell to her knees.

Pan felt an immeasurable amount of guilt, and cursed herself for talking before thinking. "I'm sorry, Minako," she apologized sincerely, bending down to hug her friend. "You have to know I didn't mean it. I will never be in that line of work if you paid me a billion dollars. I'm just not interested, you guys." Usagi's tense muscles had relaxed, and Minako's tears were being reduced to sniffles.

An idea hit Pan as she saw them with all their defenses down. It was such a brilliant idea she couldn't believe that she hadn't already thought of it. "How about... instead of being a fellow actress, I could be the bodyguard for the both of you?" she suggested, shrugging her shoulders.

Usagi's eyes started to sparkle, and Minako grinned from ear to ear again. "Really?!" they squealed together.

'_Yes,_' Pan thought wryly as the excited blondes glomped her, and she simply let them, accustomed to their mood swinging behavior. '_Exactly like twins._'

* * * * *

_Four years later..._

Pan looked around the cafeteria, bored out of her mind. The only interesting thing in sight would be the lovely picture of Usagi stuffing food into her mouth. Pan still couldn't figure out where it all went. "Usagi... slow down or you're going to choke!" she exclaimed.

Due to Pan's unexpected outburst, Usagi was startled and started to choke, the exact opposite of Pan's intention. Her eyes pleaded to Pan's for help.

However, before Pan could dart out of her seat to perform the Heimlich maneuver, Minako had appeared right behind Usagi, giving her a very tight hug, squeezing her several times. "Hiya, Usa!" she greeted brightly, somehow more cheerful than usual, if that was possible.

Usagi coughed violently from Minako's backbreaking hug, and out came the piece of food that came down the wrong tube of her throat. It fell onto the third plate of her unfinished food.

Pan subtly inched away from it, and resisted the urge to turn away in disgust. '_Now that's sick..._'

"Ar-ari-arigato, Minako-chan," Usagi coughed out, regaining her normal breathing pattern.

Minako gave her two best friends a blank stare. "Nani? What happened?"

Usagi sighed, shaking her head. She leaned closer towards her dark haired best friend. "Minako's been kinda out of it recently, hasn't she?" she whispered.

Pan nodded in agreement, though it seemed to be a rhetorical question, eyeing Minako carefully. There was something that made her blonde friend seem even happier than usual, making Pan curious as to what it was. Usually, she wouldn't care about meaningless things like that, but she could literally feel the joy radiating from Minako in waves.

A handsome teenager walked up to their table, casually wrapping an arm around Minako's waist. "Hey darling," he murmured, kissing her throat.

Minako giggled, blushing ever so slightly. She ran a hand through the teenager's soft silver locks, laying her other hand on his arm. "Diamond," she replied quietly, suddenly very shy in the presence of her one-year boyfriend.

Pan rolled her eyes at the obviously in-love couple. Only when Diamond was around would Minako ever calm down from her bubbly, over-enthusiastic self. She drummed her fingers against the table, gaining their attention. "Was there something you wanted to tell us, Minako?" she asked, calmly staring into her friend's eyes. Pan could tell just by looking at Minako's face that the blonde was bursting to say something, and by her grin, it was good news.

All at once, Minako's eyes lit up and she seemed to bounce on her toes. "I got us modeling jobs!" she squealed happily, gesturing to herself, Usagi, and Diamond.

"Nani?!" Usagi exclaimed, wide-eyed and shocked.

"I got pictures from all of our portfolios and sent in applications!" Minako explained, laughing. "And they accepted us!"

Diamond smiled silkily at his girlfriend. He, too, wanted to be famous, but rather in modeling than acting, and that was just one among many things that had Minako falling in love with him. "I can't wait," he commented, his violet eyes dancing subtly.

Minako turned to Pan, who had stayed silent, and grinned at her expectantly. "So Pan... your bodyguard offer still up for grabs?"

Pan remained quiet for a few moments longer, contemplating. There was a somewhat tense silence before she looked into Minako's eyes, and smiled.

* * * * *

_Four years later..._

Pan tossed the large empty box into a corner of the living room, finally done with moving her things into her room. She stretched her arms and back, reaching down to touch her toes. She got back up as she heard the front door open. "Usagi?" she called out.

"Yeah?" was the muffled reply.

Pan heard the door close and looked into the hallway to find Usagi struggling with shopping bags and shoeboxes piled on her hands too high for her to actually see over them. "Need help?" she asked, an amused smirk playing along the corners of her lips.

"Please!" Usagi exclaimed from behind the mass of boxes.

Pan shook her head and easily took the shopping bags and boxes from her blonde friend, turning around and laying them on the living room floor. "How much did you buy today?" she inquired, scanning her eyes over all the merchandise.

"If you think that's a lot, you should see what Minako and Diamond have across the hall in their apartment," Usagi commented, smirking, nearly mirroring Pan's often used expression. She dropped onto the living room couch, resting her head against the cushions. "Are you done moving your stuff into your room?" she inquired, staring up at the ceiling.

"Yeah," Pan answered as she joined the blonde on the couch. "You still have to unpack your stuff too, you know."

Usagi gave an exasperated sigh, and sat up straight. "Who can unpack when there is so much of Hollywood, California to explore?" she retorted, crossing her arms over her chest.

"We haven't even been here a month since we all turned eighteen. Now you're ready to explore the world?" Pan said dryly, picking up a magazine off a discarded table. "I doubt you'd get anywhere with tons of fans swarming you. You, Minako, and Diamond are almost on every cover in America now." She pushed the magazine into Usagi's face, which showed the model trio in the latest fashion craze. "And I thought you guys were popular when we were in Tokyo."

"Well, America has a lot of things to offer, don't you think?" Usagi asked, beginning to rummage through her shopping bags.

"I suppose," Pan admitted reluctantly. "It was surprising, though, when that U.S. talent agent found you guys six months ago. Remember Minako's face? Now that was priceless."

"Minako deserves this though," Usagi smiled, pausing for a few moments. "She really deserves all of this fame that's starting to come her way. The three of us are starting to get really noticed now in Hollywood. Pretty soon, we may have to move out of these apartments. Especially Minako. She's more popular than either Diamond or me. She's going to be the biggest hit that ever came to America." Usagi's face now held a soft look, tender and compassionate. She really cared about Minako and their mutual dream of becoming actresses. Modeling was just the first step, and they all knew that one of them was going to get their big break soon.

Pan shared Usagi's present look, and she leaned against the couch as she let pleasant memories wash over her. '_Who would have thought that Usagi and Minako would be modeling four years ago? Now, at eighteen, they're probably idolized by every girl and drooled over by guys in this country,_' she thought, amused.

At that precise moment, Minako bounded in their living room, her face glowing with the most excitement Pan had ever seen. "You guys will never believe what happened!" she exclaimed, nearly bouncing up and down.

"Just tell us, Minako," Pan ordered, though it was funny seeing her blonde friend all flustered.

"Well... you guys know Duo Maxwell, right?" Minako asked, her eyes gleaming.

Usagi went starry-eyed as Pan snorted. "Who wouldn't know the most famous American actor? Not to mention most handsome!" Usagi gushed, clasping her hands together.

Pan rolled her eyes. Duo Maxwell could be considered hot, but his type annoyed her rather than attracted her. She preferred darker haired men, who had to be strong and skilled.

"And you know how I tried out for the part of Vanessa Ritcher, the main female character, in _Deadly Seduction_?" Minako added, her smile as wide as ever.

Usagi and Pan's eyes both grew wide in realization. "Oh kami," Pan breathed.

"No way," Usagi murmured. Then she grinned, laughing out loud. "Oh my god!" She stared at Minako accusingly. "You got the part, didn't you? I knew you would! I just knew you would!"

"What does Duo Maxwell have to do with any of this?" Pan pointed out, though she already guessed the reason.

"He's going to play the leading male character, Brian Thompson," Minako revealed, grinning from ear to ear.

"You get to play a part opposite Duo Maxwell?!" Usagi demanded. Minako nodded her head. "You are so lucky!"

"Hell yeah," Minako agreed, giggling.

"Just imagine! You get to do romantic scenes with him... kissing him... running your hands through his long hair..." Usagi said dreamily.

"I sincerely hope you're not thinking like Usagi, Minako. I may get jealous," Diamond teased, leaning against the wall, having just entered the room.

"Nothing to worry about koi," Minako smiled, turning around to look at him. "I only have eyes for you."

"Sure you do, Minako. Sure you do," Usagi commented, rolling her eyes.

Minako looked at Usagi and stuck her tongue out. Usagi retaliated, sticking her tongue out and pulled the bottom of her eyelid down. In a matter of seconds, there was full-fledged tongue war. Pan and Diamond merely sat back and watched, exchanging exasperated but contented looks.

"Well, why don't we celebrate?" Pan asked, interrupting the childish antics of Minako and Usagi. "You know... a movie, dinner..."

"That's a fabulous idea!" Minako exclaimed, rushing over to hug her best friend.

"I can't wait!" Usagi agreed, diving into the each of the shopping bags to find something to wear.

"I can't make it tonight," Diamond sighed regretfully.

"Nani?! Why?" Minako asked as she faced her boyfriend, face ready to go into puppy mode.

"Don't even think about pulling that on me, Minako," Diamond warned, already bracing himself for the look that could make him do anything she wanted. "I have a late shoot tonight in Long Beach. Something about Carlos wanting a nighttime shot at the beach..." He shrugged, adjusting his sunglasses on his head. "You know how Carlos is..."

"Of course I do," Minako replied, reluctantly giving in. "All right.. I'll let you go this one time, but tell Carlos I'm going to get him for occupying my boyfriend's time!"

"Anything for you, darling," Diamond smiled, leaning down to kiss her on the cheek. "Love you." He turned and walked out of the apartment.

"Love you," Minako called out after him, smiling giddily.

"Well, let's go!" Usagi exclaimed, somehow already changed and ready to go.

"Wait! What about me?!" Minako replied. "I need to change to!"

"Why can't you just go in what you're wearing?" Pan asked, adjusting her orange bandana.

"And not try out any of my new clothes?" Minako retorted incredulously. "Yeah right!" She darted out of her friends' apartment and into her own to get changed. "Be back in a minute!" 

"A minute?" Pan raised her eyebrow, and exchanged glances with Usagi. "Sure she will..."

* * * * *

_After the dinner and movie..._

Pan was walking ahead of her two blonde best friends, lost in her own thoughts. '_Should I really have left Trunks behind in Tokyo? Did I make the right decision?_' Unknown to Minako or Usagi, Pan had one boyfriend that she broke up with so she could go to America with them. She nearly cried the night of the break-up, but she promised herself she wouldn't. She couldn't cry; she had already wasted all her tears on her parents.

"You have to introduce me to Duo Maxwell!" Usagi pleaded with tearful eyes.

"Yeesh! I haven't even met the guy yet, Usagi," Minako replied, shaking her head.

"Is that a no?" Usagi asked, her lower lip trembling.

"Of course it is," Minako lied, her eyes twinkling.

Usagi gasped, mocking hurt, already knowing that Minako was joking. "Meanie!" She playfully stuck her tongue out at Minako, and ran to catch up with Pan, who was more than halfway across the street. Usagi never noticed the speeding car coming down the road, right at her.

Minako, however, did. Forgetting about everything but saving Usagi, Minako darted forward with amazing speed, pushing Usagi right into Pan. Both girls stumbled awkwardly, but Pan was the first to recover.

Pan whirled around angrily. "What the hell-?" The question died in her throat as she witnessed a truck slamming into Minako's body.

Minako's body flew back from the force, falling with a sickening thud to the ground. The truck swerved after the collision, hitting a fire hydrant, effectively stopping and creating bursts of water shooting into the air. The street was covered in water within minutes.

Usagi, having recovered seconds after Pan did, had turned around in time to see Minako fall to the ground, while the truck hit the hydrant. "Oh... kami..." Usagi breathed, staring at the prone form of her best friend. "This isn't happening... Please! This isn't happening! Not now!" Tears started streaming down Usagi's face, but her whole body was already wet because the hydrant had burst open.

Pan couldn't say or do anything. She was too shocked and could only stare as Usagi rushed over to Minako's side, crying her eyes out. Pan was getting soaked to the bone, but she her body refused to move. '_Another car accident..._' she thought in monotone. '_Another fucking accident!_' Rage overcame Pan as she stomped towards the truck that had been foolishly speeding.

Usagi fell to her knees beside Minako's body, sobbing. "Minako-chan... Minako... please wake up... please... Don't go," Usagi said pitifully. She didn't want to move Minako in fear of hurting her even more.

As if in response to her plea, Minako's blue eyes squinted open. Everything was blurry, but Minako was able to focus in on Usagi's face. "Usa.. gi.." she choked out, wincing in pain.

"Minako..." Usagi cried. "Don't go.. please don't go... I need you... Pan and Diamond need you... We all need you..." She wrung her hands together.

Minako gave Usagi a small smile. "You'll make," she coughed, "... a wonderful actress, Usagi. I know.. that you'll be.. a big star."

"I promise, Minako," Usagi vowed tearfully, sincerity shining through her eyes and words.

Pan opened the driver's door to find a drunken man behind the wheel. She glared at him in disgust. "This is your fault!" she growled.

The drunken man had bruised his face, but was able to turn his head to stare at Pan dizzily. "Whatcha want, babe?" he sneered.

'Babe?!' Pan thought furiously, her anger being fueled. She punched the drunk in the face, breaking his nose and knocking him out. "Bastard," she spat out. She slammed the car door and joined Usagi by Minako's side.

Minako noticed Pan join Usagi, and smiled at her through her pain. "Tell Diamond that I love him," she pleaded, and Usagi nodded vigorously. Minako coughed up blood, but the water washed it away. "I also... love the both of you.. very much," Minako whispered, and both Pan and Usagi had to strain to hear it.

"We love you, too," Usagi murmured, and Pan nodded in agreement, her mouth unable to form any words.

"Protect each other..." Minako added, giving them one last smile, before she closed her eyes.

"Noooo! Minako-chan! Minako! Don't close your eyes! Don't go! Don't go!" Usagi shouted, tears starting afresh. "Don't... go..."

"No," Pan whispered as she gazed at the prone form of her best friend. "No... kami no.." Pan turned, walked up to the truck, and punched the side with as much force as she could. She kept her fist against the metal, and looked towards the ground. She stared at it for a few moments before she felt the tears gathering in her eyes. '_I guess I still have tears left,_' she thought bitterly. She pushed herself away from the truck, and gathered Usagi in her arms, offering her comfort. Usagi gladly accepted, but offered her own comfort as she hugged Pan. Pan looked at Minako's still body, hearing the ambulances in the background, and bit her lip.

'_Goodbye Minako..._'

* * * * *

_Months later..._

"That Duo is so annoying!" Pan growled as she and Usagi entered their apartment. "Can you believe how much he talked?!"

"Duo's not that bad, Pan," Usagi replied, smiling. "He's actually kind of charming once you get to know him."

"Charming?" Pan snorted. "I bet. Besides, I've been hanging around him as long as you have. I am your bodyguard after all. Believe me, Duo is far from charming." Pan walked into the kitchen, grabbing a water bottle from the refrigerator.

"You just can't admit you guys are friends," Usagi teased, following Pan into the kitchen. She grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl and bit into it.

"Friends? With that braided baka?" Pan rolled her eyes, pretending to hang herself. "Not likely." She turned to stare at Usagi suspiciously. "Has he asked you out yet?"

Usagi gave her a puzzled stare. "Who? Duo?"

"Who else?" Pan retorted.

Usagi blushed. "Well, you see... I'm already dating someone..."

"What? Who?" Pan asked, raising an eyebrow.

"My instructor at the _Red Dragon_," Usagi replied, suddenly very interested in finishing her apple.

"That old martial arts dojo down the street from the set of _Deadly Seduction_?" Pan inquired, taking a sip from her water bottle.

"Yeah, that one," Usagi said, smiling. "Since I've been taking lessons in self-defense, he's been really helpful. He asked me out about four weeks ago."

"With you improving your fighting skills, you won't need me anymore," Pan commented, looking thoughtful.

"Sure, just like Duo doesn't need his braid," Usagi replied sarcastically, shaking her head. "Pan, you are way beyond my level. I just know the basics. You're all the way up there with my boyfriend."

"You're right. But I bet I can take on your boyfriend any day of the week," Pan smirked.

"Probably," Usagi agreed with a straight face. Then she exchanged glances with Pan, and burst into giggles.

* * * * *

_A year later..._

"Pan! Pan! Guess what?!" Usagi squealed. She bounded into her trailer where Pan sat on the couch, reading a magazine.

"What?" Pan asked, glancing at Usagi from over her reading material.

"I'm getting married!" Usagi exclaimed, smiling brightly.

"What?!" Pan shouted, standing up. She threw the magazine on the couch. "When did this happen?"

"Just yesterday," Usagi replied happily. She hugged Pan tightly. "You're so going to be my maid of honor!"

"A dress?" Pan replied warily. "Umm... what's your fiancée's name again?" She tried to change the subject, and luckily, it worked.

"I can't believe you still don't know after a year," Usagi said, breaking their hug and glaring at her.

"Don't look at me like that! I haven't even met this dream guy," Pan replied in her defense.

"And whose fault is that?" Usagi retorted.

"Yours," Pan answered smoothly.

"Oh yeah," Usagi replied sheepishly.

Pan merely shook her head, resisting the urge to roll her eyes.

"Oh well, it doesn't matter," Usagi shrugged, grinning. "You'll meet him soon enough."

"I certainly hope so," Pan muttered.

Usagi either didn't hear her or chose to ignore her. It was most likely the latter. She simply squealed and embraced Pan again. "In six months, I'll be Mrs. Wufei Chang!"


	2. Chapter 1 - The Red Dragon

Disclaimers: I don't own any characters used. :P

**Warning:** Slight swearing and dark topics mentioned towards the end. There might be some OOCness since I've never seen Pan in anime yet, so bear with me. Oh, and I know Wufei is OOC in some parts...

Author's Notes: *beams* I'm glad you guys liked it so much. *grins* Of course you can post this on your site, D-chan! It's for your contest, but I just didn't submit it yet! *sweatdrops* In this chapter, we finally have interactions with the GW cast, and Pan's first meeting with Wufei! It turned out a little weirder than I expected.. *shrugs* As you gradually read each chapter, you'll either be introduced to the other characters from GW, SM, and DBGT and their roles or they might be mentioned in conversations as Duo was in the prologue, and how he's a heartthrob actor. ^-^ I know Minako wasn't really mentioned after her death, but she will get worked into the story later on. She still has a purpose even though she's dead. Diamond will again come into the picture, but not yet. Oh and in the next chapter, we will fast-forward in time to a year after Wufei and Usagi's wedding. Uh... I don't think I have anything else to say... Well, enjoy Chapter 1!! =0)

_"Love isn't brains children, it's blood. Blood screaming inside you to work its will." ~ Spike [BtVS], Lover's Walk_

*********************************  
Her Husband  
Chapter 1 - The Red Dragon  
Author: Krys Yuy  
*********************************

Pan approached a large building that had a wide perimeter brick fence. It was an old traditional martial arts dojo that was actually still very attractive. Above the entrance gate was a large sign, '_Red Dragon_,' with a dragon woven through the font. "So this is the place?" Pan asked herself, looking around.

She entered through the wooden gate into a courtyard with a pathway that led to the large dojo. As she glanced around, she noticed that the courtyard had a lush landscape with several trees and flowers, giving it a serene look. There was enough room for people to spar if they wanted to. Before Pan could walk up to the dojo, she heard sounds coming from the back. Curious, she walked around the building to the backyard. She found two men sparring by a wide koi pond. One had black hair in a short ponytail, while the other had brown hair with bangs covering one side of his face. Both wore black gis with the logo of the _Red Dragon_ on the back.

Pan watched as they sparred, entranced by their movements. To her, fighting was like a subtle dance. She knew it was in her blood to fight and protect. Her father had taught her that before he died. '_They're good,_' she admitted. Though both men were skilled, Pan found her eyes drawn to the darker haired man. He was obviously the stronger one, and Pan felt something akin to a spark inside her.

After about five minutes, the spar came to a stop with the black haired man winning. Pan left her face passive as both men finally noticed her. The brown haired man's face remained emotionless, while the black haired man seemed angry. "What are you doing here, onna?!" he demanded. "We're closed today!"

'_Onna?_' Pan thought, eyes flashing. '_Kami, he's rude!_' However, she reeled in her anger and forced a smile on her lips. "Which one of you is Wufei Chang?" she asked.

"Who wants to know?" the black haired man retorted, narrowing his eyes.

"Son Pan," she answered evenly, glaring at him. "Tsukino Usagi's bodyguard and best friend."

At this answer, the black haired man looked surprised, while his brown haired partner smirked. "I'm Trowa Barton," the brown haired man said. "An instructor here at Red Dragon."

Pan nodded and looked towards the black haired man, raising an eyebrow. "Then you must be Wufei Chang."

He nodded, eyeing her suspiciously. "Usa-chan didn't tell me you were going to be here," he said.

Pan noted as his eyes softened when he said Usagi's name. "Yeah.. well, I didn't tell her, so that explains that," she informed. "I just thought I'd see the man who's stolen Usagi's heart." She shrugged innocently. "And I really don't see that much."

"What did you say?" Wufei growled. The nerve of this woman! Best friend of Usagi or not, this woman was annoying!

Trowa interrupted the inevitable argument that was going to take place. "It was nice to meet you, but I'm afraid I have to go," he said, giving her a nod. "I'm sure I'll see you at the wedding. Ja." He walked into the dojo, and disappeared behind the walls.

"Ja," Pan replied, glancing at his back as he left. She turned to face Wufei again, crossing her arms over her chest.

"So? What are you doing here?" Wufei asked, impatient. He had better things to do than entertain a guest.

"Thought I'd get to know my best friend's fiancée," she replied easily. "I mean, we'll probably be seeing a lot of each other now. Besides, I didn't have a chance to meet you when you were dating Usagi."

Wufei sighed, reluctantly accepting her answer. "Want a tour?" he asked. "Though there really isn't much."

'_Why not?_' "Sure," Pan answered, shrugging. She followed him as he led her into the dojo.

Wufei gestured to two doors on either side of the hallway. "These are the changing rooms for the men and women. Each has lockers," he explained. As they walked further down the hall, he pointed to another door with the sign, '_Management_.' "This is my office."

"Your office?" Pan asked incredulously. "As in, the owner's office?"

Wufei nodded in response to her question. "My parents left it to me in their will," he muttered. Why was he telling her this? It had taken Usagi months before Wufei finally opened up his past to her. Now this woman comes along, and without even doing anything, is beginning to pry his life story out.

Pan's heart softened as she realized that his parents were no longer alive. He, too, knew the pain of losing a father and mother. "If you don't mind me asking, when did they die?" she asked, unknowingly using a gentle tone.

Wufei was surprised when he felt no resentment towards her for asking a personal question. He found that he really didn't mind at all. "I'd say about... three years ago," he replied quietly. He coughed as the silence between them thickened. He pushed open a large door at the end of the hallway. It opened to reveal a large sparring arena complete with a padded floor and training equipment. "And this, as you may have guessed, is the main arena where most classes take place. There are also two other smaller rooms with the same padded floor, but that's mostly for private lessons."

Pan whistled to herself as she looked around the room. "Not bad," she admitted. Actually, Pan felt herself wanting to try out all the equipment. This place was perfect for training and improving her fighting skills.

Wufei smirked at Pan's awed face as she stared longingly at the room. "Like it?" he inquired, an amused gleam in his dark eyes.

"Like is an understatement," Pan murmured. She saw a door in the far right corner of the room. "What's in there?" she asked, noticing the thick padlock on it.

Wufei walked over to it and pulled out the chain hanging from around his neck. Dangling on the chain was the key that would open the lock. "Stuff that only the instructors can handle with the top students," he answered, putting the key in and unlocking the padlock. He swung the door open to reveal a dark walk-in closet.

"This has to be locked up?" Pan inquired, raising her eyebrows.

"You'll see." Wufei felt around the edge of the wall, and flicked on the lights. The closet was suddenly lit up, revealing the contents. He walked inside and gestured for Pan to come inside.

Pan followed him in and her eyes widened. "Now I see," she commented lightly. 

The walk-in closet had glass cases lining the walls from end to end. The glass cases were filled with any kind of weapon imaginable. They were actually very sharp looking, while others were just staffs. Some looked to be very old and rarely touched, only for cleaning. There had only been staffs outside in the room, but all the dangerous weapons were in the closet. If a student wanted to train with a weapon, he or she would have to go through Wufei or one of the other instructors first.

"Some of these are actually very, very old," Wufei informed, running his hand along the cases gently. "They were passed down from generation to generation throughout my family. My father and grandfather collected the other newer looking ones. They each liked to experiment with all kinds of weapons, mastering almost each one. I, on the other hand, only like to use my hands in most cases." Wufei glanced at Pan from over his shoulder. "What about you?"

"My hands," Pan answered simply. "I occasionally like to try out a weapon or two."

"Really?" Wufei asked before he could stop himself. Something about this woman intrigued him, more than he cared to admit.

Pan looked at him in surprise, and nodded. "I like using a staff, but I've been working on the ninja stars." She tapped one glass case, which held the sharp stars. "I saw a practice dummy out there... May I?"

"Be my guest," Wufei said, shrugging.

After a few moments, Pan started tapping her foot, frustrated. "Well?" she asked, staring at him.

"What?!" Wufei exclaimed, unnerved by her stare. "What are you waiting for?!"

"For you to open the case, baka!" Pan pointed out, exasperated. "It's locked, if you didn't notice!"

"Oh," Wufei muttered, his ears turning red. He lowered his head. "I knew that." He walked up to the case she was standing in front of, and opened it with his key. "Here."

Pan rolled her eyes and slapped him on the back of the head.

"Ow! What was that for, onna?!" Wufei demanded, glaring daggers at her, while rubbing the back of his head.

"For being a baka," Pan retorted, taking five ninja stars out from the case. She casually walked out of the walk-in closet to the training room.

Wufei stared at her back, still rubbing his head. '_Even Usagi isn't this aggravating..._' he thought, frustrated. Nevertheless, Wufei followed Pan outside, curious to see her skills.

Pan fingered the ninja stars in her hand, spying the dummy she had seen earlier. '_Perfect,_' she thought, smirking. She walked towards it, stopping about eight feet away. She closed her eyes, concentrating. She held three stars in her right hand, and the other two in her left. With one smooth, fluid movement, she threw three stars at the dummy with her eyes still closed. Each one hit a vital point. With a quick flick of her wrist, Pan sent the last two flying, and they hit the head of the dummy. Pan opened her eyes to observe her work, and nodded faintly. '_Better than before..._'

Wufei had to admit she was pretty good... for a woman. He supposed she was okay if she was to protect his fiancée. He was surprised when she hit all the vital points of the dummy without even opening her eyes. He was only able to accomplish that using his eyes. "Do you usually fight with your eyes closed?" Wufei asked, for some strange reason, amused.

"Only when I have to," Pan retorted, suddenly glad that her back was to him so he wouldn't see the small smile on her face.

Pan grabbed a staff that lay discarded on the floor, and started to twirl it around like a baton, except it looked a lot more dangerous. She began fighting against an invisible enemy, jabbing and kicking at the air. Pan submerged herself in the movements, forgetting everything around her except for the fighting. While going through the motions, memories from her past suddenly bombarded her. Not just any memories, but the painful ones. News of her parent's death, her break-up with Trunks, Minako's death... Rage and sadness consumed her as her movements became even faster but reckless. Wufei cautiously stayed to the side, watching as Pan attacked the air. As the emotional pain became too much, Pan gave a loud shout as she thrust her right hand, throwing the staff in a perfect straight line towards the wall, where it embedded itself. She stared at the ground, panting, but not tired.

'_Damnit! Why did I have to have remember those memories now?!_' Pan thought furiously.

Meanwhile, Wufei went to inspect the damage on his wall. The staff was lodged right in it, and there were bits of broken wood on the floor. '_How much strength does that onna have?_' Wufei thought, raising an eyebrow. He gripped the staff and with one strong pull, was able to take it out of the wall.

Pan finally controlled her anger, and looked to see Wufei fingering the staff and staring at a hole in the wall. The hole she had made. "Shit," she cursed. She walked up next to him. "Sorry about that. I'll.. pay for the repairs."

Wufei shook his head, not looking at her. "Don't worry about it," he replied. "The insurance will cover it."

"You sure?" Pan asked, feeling a little guilty.

"Don't worry," Wufei repeated, leaning closer to study the wall. He looked from the hole to the staff to her. "You must be pretty strong."

Pan smirked, realizing that compliments like that from Wufei Chang were probably very rare. "We should spar sometime," she suggested.

Wufei's eyes glinted at the idea of sparring. "Maybe," he mused, returning her smirk.

"Well, if you're ever up to it, call me," Pan said as she turned away from him. "I have to meet Usagi on the movie set, so I better go." She started walking out. "If we ever do spar, Chang Wufei, I'm going to kick your ass." Her tone was light and her laughter could be heard as she left the _Red Dragon_.

Wufei could only stare at the spot she had previously occupied, wondering how she could move so fast. He twirled the staff at his side before he shook his head. '_Son Pan... you are a very, very strange onna..._'

* * * * *

"As my talent agent, I demand you do something!" Usagi exclaimed, pacing back and forth in her agent's office.

Quatre Winner sighed, looking at Usagi from over his desk. He leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms over his chest. "Usagi, don't you think you might be overreacting a little bit?" he suggested.

"Overreacting? Overreacting?!"

Usagi's shouting made Quatre wince. For having a soft, lovely voice, she had quite a large set of lungs. He rubbed his temples as she kept rambling. Though the woman in front of him was an international success, she could certainly bring on the headaches. Quatre was, in fact, very proud of the woman he had grown to love as a little sister, even if they were the same age. He himself had recruited her from Tokyo along with Minako and Diamond. It had come to a complete shock to him when Minako had died, but, wasting no time, he had retrieved the part of Vanessa Ritcher for Usagi, who accepted the part as a dedication to Minako.

Quatre was the sole owner of _Winner Talent_, one of the top talent agencies in America. All clients he had recruited were well known and adored, all thanks to him and the workers of the agency. He, however, hit it big when he discovered Tsukino Usagi, who had just finished filming _Deadly Seduction_. She was one of the best people he had to work with, but at the moment, he was having a very hard time trying to remember why he liked her so much. "Usagi.. Usagi... please lower your volume level," he groaned.

Usagi complied once she saw the state her agent was in, but continued to talk. "I'm sorry, Quatre. Really, I am, but this problem has to go away. It's really starting to scare me," she confessed, sitting down in a chair in front of Quatre's desk. "And it might only get worse, since my wedding is coming up soon."

Quatre's eyes softened as he finally took in the dark circles under her eyes that Usagi was trying to hide with make-up. "Have you told Pan yet? Or your fiancée?" he inquired gently.

"No, only you," Usagi admitted, hanging her head in shame. "I didn't want to worry them."

"Usagi, that's your decision, but they might want to know," Quatre replied, resting his arms on his desk.

"This coming from the man who said I may be overreacting," Usagi retorted, giving him a mock glare.

"It's still too early to tell," Quatre admitted, shrugging. "But I don't feel it's that serious.. You shouldn't be on your guard 24/7. You'd be too tired to do any of your modeling shoots or film takes."

Usagi breathed in and out deeply. "You're right, Quatre," she replied softly. "It's only happened two times so far."

"He's only sent you flowers twice?"

"Yes," Usagi whispered, fingering her necklace.

"All with the same message?" Quatre prompted, looking at her sympathetically.

Usagi nodded, her eyes taking on a somewhat blank look. "It read, '_I am always watching over you. One day, you'll be mine and our love will go on through eternity. I love you, Usagi._' It was attached to red roses," she informed. "Can you believe it?" She laughed bitterly. "Quatre, I have this really bad feeling that it's from a stalker."

Quatre got up from behind his desk and walked to Usagi's side, embracing her in his arms. "Don't worry, Usagi," he whispered. "I'll take all necessary precautions, okay?" He felt Usagi nod. "I'll help keep you safe."

"Thank you Quatre," Usagi sniffed, rubbing her eyes. She pulled out of Quatre's arms. "You know, I haven't seen your wife in awhile," she commented, changing the subject and trying to lighten the mood.

Quatre smiled and played along, sitting on the chair next to Usagi's. "Well, being a singing pop star does leave little time for her to be home," he sighed, shaking his head. "I kinda miss her..."

"Aww..." Usagi gushed, happy to be thinking of other things. "You '_kinda_' miss her?" She giggled when Quatre's face turned red. "You miss her a lot! Maybe I should call your wife, and tell her to make a visit to her man."

Quatre's eyes turned puppy-like as he smiled hopefully. "Would you, Usagi? Please?" he asked, looking like a wounded puppy.

Usagi sighed, rolling her eyes. "Even when I use that look, it doesn't work as effectively as you, Quatre," Usagi teased. She playfully ruffled his platinum gold hair. "All right. I'll call Rei later, okay?"

"Great," Quatre replied, grinning. "Hey, can you make it to dinner tonight?"

"Sorry," she apologized, shaking her head. "I have plans with my fiancée." She smiled, glancing down at her engagement ring.

"Too bad... I was meeting some other people at _Rose Gardens_," Quatre replied, his eyes dancing.

"What?! Oh, you know how much I love Mako-chan's restaurant!" Usagi pouted, crossing her legs.

"There'll be other times, Usagi," he said, still smiling. "On other business... when is your wedding taking place again?"

Usagi's eyes lit up brilliantly at the mention of her wedding. "Well, let's see... Wufei proposed to me a month ago.. I'd say five months from now," she informed.

"Big or small?"

"Definitely small," Usagi answered, brushing her hair out of her eyes. "We don't want it to be a whole press fiasco."

"You're telling me," Quatre replied, shuddering at the memory of his own wedding. The story had leaked out that pop star Rei Hino was getting married to one of the most wanted bachelors in the country. So naturally, the press had come bombarding in the church before the wedding could get started. Rei, being who she was, exploded at the press and then broke into tears because they were ruining the happiest day of her life. Quatre, being the groom, had to do damage control, meanwhile being very angry. An angry Quatre was definitely a sight no one wanted to deal with.

Usagi winced in sympathy. "I felt a large amount of pity for you that day," she confessed, shaking her head.

Quatre only nodded his head in agreement before he looked down at his watch. "Hey.. don't you have a movie set to be on?"

Usagi looked at her watch and gasped. "You're right! Oh, Pan's going to kill me! I knew I shouldn't have signed a contract for _Right Around the Corner_. This movie is going to be so stressful along with the wedding plans. Duo just had to convince me," Usagi said, exasperated, and muttering the last part.

Quatre only looked highly amused. "See ya later, Usagi. And don't forget to call my wife!"

Usagi blew him a kiss as she walked out of his office. "Don't worry about it, Quatre! Got it covered!"

Quatre laughed as she closed the door behind her. He relaxed in his chair as he smiled. "Gotta love her."

* * * * *

_In Tokyo, Japan..._

A young man with lavender hair sat reading a letter in his dorm room at Tokyo University. Though it was summer, he was trembling as he continued to read.

'_Dear Oniisan,  
I don't know how to write this on paper, even if I was too chicken to do it on the phone. It would have been too painful. Trunks-niisan... Kaasan.. Kaasan has leukemia. Tousan is a mess; he can't eat or sleep. All he does all day is train. I don't know why I'm asking you this, but you might want to come back to America. Kaasan is going to do the chemotherapy and everything else, but if.. if she dies, you're going to have to take over Capsule Corps. You're the rightful heir, and you know that Tousan knows nothing about that line of business and with me modeling... You're the only one left to run it. I'm not giving up hope on Kaasan still living, but I wanted you to know about the situation over here. Kaasan was too afraid to call you and Tousan is so wrapped up in his misery he can't see straight. You can come visit us, but Kaasan wants you to finish college first, though it's up to you. A lot of responsibility is going to weigh down on your shoulders, Oniisan. Just.. just come when you can. I love you.  
  
Your imouto,  
Bra_'

'_Okaasan..._' the man thought miserably, shutting his blue eyes in pain. '_No..._' He collapsed backwards on his bed, trying to weigh down the pros and cons of going to America. One advantage of going there was burning brightly in his mind, and he couldn't help but let out a small smile, trying to forget about the situation with his mother.

'_Pan..._'


	3. Chapter 2 - Second Glances

Disclaimers: I don't own any characters used. :P

**Warning:** Slight swearing as usual. I know there is definitely some OOCness concerning both Pan and Wufei, so I hope all of you have good imaginations! ^-^ Oh, and if you don't like original couples, you better move along. Haruka and Michiru are also not together in this fic. Sorry to all you H/M fans!

Author's Notes: Hi again, minna-chan!! =0) Yes, I know... This took me a very long time, but notice how long this chapter is! I haven't written anything this long since I wrote _Realizing Too Late_. I don't want you to think I've forgotten about this fic. On the contrary, when I have time to write, this is the only thing I'm working on. I actually mapped out the whole series, so most of the story is already prearranged. *grins* As mentioned in the warning, there are some very original pairings in this fic. These are pairings I have seriously considered about writing, and I figured, since this is a Pan/Wufei type fic... What better fic to introduce some more original pairings? I know what you're thinking: 'Where on earth did she get Minako/Diamond from?' Hehehe... I do admit some of the pairings were done on impulse. ^^;; Also, I love Haruka and Michiru together, but I always wanted to pair them up with other people. You'll find out what I'm talking about soon enough. Just to let you know, I've never taken any martial arts classes whatsoever, so the teaching or sparring scenes in this fic are completely from my imagination. They might be pretty lame too... I never was good at writing physical fighting scenes without magical attacks. Okay, this is a pretty lengthy author's notes, but I'm almost done! I promise! *sweatdrops* Okay, there is a lot of Pan/Wufei moments as well as a few Usagi/Wufei. There are also some parts which I think are mostly filler... but I hope you enjoy it anyway. I think that's all I have to say... ^^\\//

_"It's not her fault that she's so irresistible  
But all the damage she's caused isn't fixable  
Every twenty seconds you repeat her name  
But when it comes to me you don't care  
If I'm alive or dead" ~ Shakira, Objection (Tango)_

*********************************  
Her Husband  
Chapter 2 - Second Glances  
Author: Krys Yuy  
*********************************

_A year after Usagi and Wufei's wedding..._

Pan was now twenty and still the current bodyguard for Tsukino Usagi. Usagi had kept Tsukino as her stage last name, but was officially Chang Usagi. It had been hectic before and during the wedding of her best friend. The plans had to be perfect and the wedding had to run smoothly. During the months before the wedding, Pan had spent a majority of her time with the groom since she had been quite reluctant to participate in any of the wedding plans. Usagi, who noticed her best friend's discomfort, took pity on her and sent Pan to train at the Red Dragon, where Pan happily obliged, but only after Usagi was established with a temporary bodyguard.

During her time at the Red Dragon, Pan had to inevitably come in contact with Wufei, whose company wasn't all that bad. When Wufei wasn't teaching classes or studying, he was either sparring with Pan or watching her train. They became relatively good friends. However, there was one unforeseen result that Usagi and Pan failed to predict.

By the time of the wedding, Pan had fallen in love with her best friend's fiancée.

* * * * *

Pan rolled over in bed, groaning. Tonight was the Academy Awards, and Usagi had insisted she come. That meant wearing a dress, but it also meant seeing Wufei again. Pan tried to fight down the red tint that invaded her cheeks as she thought of him. '_How the hell did my life get so complicated?_' Pan thought wearily.

_***Flashbacks***_

Pan rubbed her temples as Usagi and her friends gushed over all the wedding preparations, especially the dress. '_I'm really not into this..._' she thought, sighing. She was sitting in the corner, watching over Usagi, but not doing anything else.

"Usagi, what color do you want your bridesmaid dresses to be?" asked a woman with maroon colored eyes.

"I was thinking... maybe a midnight blue," Usagi replied thoughtfully, biting her lip. She looked back at the woman who had spoken. "What do you think, Setsuna?"

Setsuna gave her a mysterious smile. "I think it's perfect," she answered, flipping her long hair over her shoulder. Setsuna Peacecraft was Usagi's personal fashion advisor. She was also a popular fashion designer with a line of designer clothes called _Only Time_. Half of Setsuna's designs had a European touch, since she was married to a European ambassador, Milliardo Peacecraft. Usagi usually wore all the clothes Setsuna had designed, and looked to her for any kind of fashion advice. It was Setsuna's job to make sure that Usagi looked beautiful wherever she went.

"I'm so happy you're going to be designing all the dresses, Setsuna!" Usagi exclaimed, smiling.

Setsuna sipped her tea, and winked at Usagi. "You know I won't disappoint you," she replied.

"I still have a lot of money in my budget, right Ami?" Usagi inquired, looking over at a woman with short blue hair.

Ami nodded, tapping her pen against a pad of paper. "Don't worry, Usagi. You have plenty of money for your dream wedding," she replied, giving her a small smile. Ami Mizuno was Usagi's accountant and financial advisor. She made sure that Usagi didn't spend too much money and bankrupt herself. She also helped out during the tax season.

"What do you think about the bridesmaid dresses, Pan?" Usagi asked, turning in her seat to look at her best friend. However, she found Pan with an extremely bored look on her face. '_Poor Pan..._' she thought. '_I forgot that this really isn't her thing. Maybe I should send her to the Red Dragon so she can train?_' Taking in her friend's discomfort, Usagi nodded inwardly. '_Yeah, she'll have a lot more fun over there. She'll also get to know Wufei better..._' 

Pan suddenly realized that Usagi had asked her a question. "What did you say, Usagi?"

Usagi smiled at her in sympathy. "Pan... you really don't want to be here, do you?"

"No, not really," Pan admitted, adjusting her gloves.

"Why don't you go to the Red Dragon?" Usagi suggested, winking at her. "You can get in some training time. I'm sure Wufei will let you use one of the private rooms, so you won't get disturbed by the classes."

"Really Usagi?"

"Hai."

"But you still need a bodyguard," Pan insisted, standing up. "I don't want to leave you unprotected."

Usagi rolled her eyes and waved her hand dismissively. "Please, Pan. It'll only be for a few hours."

"I won't leave you until you get another bodyguard posted here," Pan replied, crossing her arms and staring Usagi straight in the eye.

"Oh all right," Usagi relented, shaking her head. "Pan, you can be so stubborn sometimes." She took her cell phone out of her purse and dialed in a number. "Hello? Quatre, it's me Usagi." Usagi paused, listening to what he was saying. "Yeah, can you get me a temporary bodyguard over at Setsuna's office? I'm giving Pan a few hours off, but she won't leave until you get me another bodyguard." Usagi went silent, before she smiled and tapped the side of the phone out of habit. "Okay, ASAP. Thanks Quatre. See ya." She hit the '_End_' button on her cell phone and put it back in her purse. She looked towards Pan again, giving a mock sigh. "All right, Pan. The bodyguard should be here in about thirty minutes. I think I'll be safe for that long." Usagi raised an eyebrow at her, smiling playfully.

Pan weighed her choices as she returned Usagi's look with a glare. She supposed Usagi would be okay for thirty minutes. "Okay, I'll go now," she decided after a few minutes.

"Took you long enough," Usagi teased.

Pan chose to ignore her best friend as she grabbed her denim jacket from the chair she had been sitting on. She slung it over her shoulder as she made her way out of Setsuna's office. "Call me when you're done, Usagi."

Usagi looked up from the fabric samples, grinning. "Yes mother," she replied in a sweet voice. She barely ducked the bridal magazine that was thrown in her direction. "Watch it, Pan!"

Pan only smirked as she headed off to the Red Dragon.

_***Flash***_

Pan went through the gates of the Red Dragon for the second time, but instead of going round back, she entered the front side of the dojo. She glanced around and noticed a front desk off to the side and young adult classes were occupying the main training room. She spotted Wufei walking through the rows of students as they practiced the moves they were taught. Occasionally, he would stop and patiently guide a student who was having trouble. Pan smiled at this but turned towards the front desk, where a tall man was sitting, flipping through attendance books.

As Pan walked closer towards him, she realized the man was actually a woman. The woman had short sandy blonde hair and a baggy blue button-up T-shirt. The first few buttons were undone, and since the woman was bending down over records, Pan was able to see she was a female. The woman was tapping a pen against the desk as she continued to check through the attendance. Only when Pan stood right in front of the desk did the woman actually notice her for the first time.

She looked at her apologetically, and for the first time, Pan saw her face clearly. "Sorry about that. How may I help you?" she inquired politely.

"I'd like to use one of the private rooms, please."

"Your name?"

"Son Pan."

The woman looked thoughtful and she started glancing at some post-its taped all over the counter. "Ah-ha," she murmured to herself as she glanced at one post-it. "Usagi called about ten minutes ago. Told me to reserve one of the smaller rooms for you."

Pan thought the woman looked very familiar. "I've seen you somewhere before..." Her eyes caught a racing magazine on the side of the desk, and it suddenly clicked. "You're Tenou Haruka."

"The one and only," the woman smirked. "Except that's just a stage name for my racing." She lifted her left hand and Pan saw the glitter of a simple diamond wedding ring. "Officially, I'm Haruka Barton. Except only my close circle of friends know it." She smiled at Pan. "Usagi told me about you. I'd like to get to know you sometime." She stood up and Pan saw that she very tall, wearing black slacks. She grabbed a set of keys from the desk and motioned for Pan to follow her.

Pan nodded and adjusted the strap of the sports bag she had brought with her. Inside were her training clothes and a few practice weapons. She followed Haruka into a door by the desk that led into a private hallway. Haruka selected a key and opened the second door at the end of the hallway. Pan walked inside ahead of her and noticed that the room had one wall completely covered with large mirrors. She tossed her bag to one side and glanced around in approval. It was about the size of a classroom, and had just the right amount of space she needed.

"If you need anything, just press the intercom," Haruka instructed, gesturing to the device by the door.

Pan nodded in response and began to stretch with the mirror wall to her left side.

Haruka gave her a curious look before she left and closed the door behind her. '_There's something special about her... I can't quite put my finger on it..._' she thought as she walked down the hall.

_***Flash***_

Pan found herself in the same room several days later. Lately, she had been coming over to the Red Dragon every day to train, unaware of anything else. She had no real contact with Wufei yet, nor did she choose to seek him out. She felt something about him ever since their first meeting, and she didn't like it, whatever it was. It seemed wrong for some reason.

Pan let out a sigh of frustration as she finished her workout with a back flip. Recently, she couldn't concentrate on her moves, and they were getting sloppier. '_What is wrong with me?_' she thought, clenching her fist. Despite her overwhelming long stamina, Pan had sweat dripping down her face. She grabbed a small towel from her bag and began to wipe it off. Once she was done, she hung the towel around her neck, gripping both sides with her hands as she stared at the ground.

'_Maybe it's that new bodyguard Usagi has,_' she mused, brushing some stray hairs from her eyes.

Two days ago, Pan had a chance to meet her temporary replacement. To her distaste, she found it was a man, who disturbingly reminded her of Duo. He also had a slight arrogant air to him, but Pan reluctantly admitted to herself that he wasn't as annoying as Duo could be. She supposed she didn't like how well he was getting along with Usagi. When she saw them, they seemed very comfortable together. Just by glancing at him, she could tell he was a womanizer, with his short golden blond hair, sky blue eyes, and dashing smile. He probably had women falling at his feet, and that ticked her off. She didn't want Usagi to be another one of his flings. When Pan had confided in Usagi, the star actress merely giggled and said not to worry. Pan still didn't feel right about it, but chose to accept her friend's judgment for the time being, though she knew that Usagi often trusted too many people too soon. That's why she needed a bodyguard so often.

'_Did Usagi not notice his flirtatious smiles at all?_' Pan thought, aggravated as she rolled her shoulders back to ease her tense muscles. He had introduced himself as Jade, but she found out from Usagi later that his full name was Jadeite. Suiting, she supposed, when she saw the stone dangling from a silver chain around his neck. '_Ugh! I do **not** need to get jealous of some blonde playboy that's watching over my best friend! He can**not** be the reason I'm not getting my moves done right..._'

"I need to get out of this room," she muttered to herself. "I've been in here too long." She took her hair out of its ponytail, and swept it back with her familiar orange bandana. She decided that she would change out of her white gi later, and walked out of the room. She headed down the hallway that led to the front desk, and when she came out, she found Haruka wasn't at her usual spot. '_Must be racing,_' Pan thought absently.

Pan walked towards the main training arena, hearing Wufei's voice and the soft whispers of children. Curious, she sat herself on a bench in a corner of the room, nearest to the exit, watching as Wufei taught his class. All the children were currently standing and lined up in rows of five. She smirked, amused, as some of them fidgeted in their spots. They seemed very bored, while the majority of the class looked intrigued as they watched Wufei demonstrate a simple kick position, while not leaving any openings.

"Now, you can practice with your partners from yesterday," Wufei instructed, giving them a subtle smile. "Not all of you will perfect this move today, but some of you might. Just try your best for now."

"Hai, sensei," the class echoed as they bowed, though out of sync. They had been taught a few select words from the Japanese language, and sounded very funny, since there was an English accent to what they were saying.

'_I thought he was Chinese?_' Pan wondered, a bit puzzled. She shrugged, however, and decided to confirm it later.

Minutes later, the class was still doing the same exercise. Surprisingly, many of them had already managed to perfect it. The others were having a harder time, and seemed to be very frustrated that they couldn't master it as fast as their friends had. Pan's face remained expressionless as she watched them, but couldn't help the slight glimmers of laughter that reached her eyes. She felt a wave of sympathy for those who were really trying, but just couldn't seem to get the move.

"Aw man!" one boy of seven cried out as he toppled over. He had been trying to kick, but was too focused on putting his hands in the right position. "I'm never going to get this!"

Wufei walked over to him, so absorbed into teaching the children, that he never noticed Pan in the corner. "Be patient, Taichi," he replied softly. He kneeled and told the boy to stand in front of him. "Okay, just focus on the kicking. Let your hands hang by your sides for now."

Taichi kicked but apparently had a problem with balance. Wufei managed to steady him before he fell again. Other kids had stopped practicing, watching their teacher help out a fellow classmate. A few of the meaner ones snickered at Taichi's problem. Hearing this, Taichi looked down in embarrassment and shame, holding back the slight tears that threatened to appear. Wufei frowned, feeling sorry for his student, while also disappointed in the ones he knew would tease Taichi later.

"Did I tell you to stop?" he asked quietly to his students, though his tone was stern and left no room for disagreement.

The students recognized his sudden mood change and hurriedly returned to practicing with their partners. Though many respected and admired him, they didn't like when he was very strict with them. He snapped at them when he was in a bad mood and they refused to listen to him. Attention was diverted away from Taichi as his classmates quickly forgot about him, instead concentrating on their potential fighting skills.

Taichi fidgeted, rubbing his arm uncomfortably. His fists were shaking from frustration. '_Poor kid,_' Pan thought sympathetically.

Wufei placed his hands on the boy's shoulder, looking into his eyes seriously. "Are you giving up, Taichi?" he asked, voice passive.

Pan watched all this with an interested look, but had no idea why. She saw Taichi about to say yes when the little boy turned around to watch his peers practicing the move. His sad face was replaced with determination as he faced Wufei again. Pan raised an eyebrow, sensing the boy's inner spark. '_If that boy keeps this up, he'll go far..._'

"Iie, sensei," Taichi stated firmly, bowing slightly. His eyes sparkled with unseen potential, while Wufei looked on, proud.

Despite popular belief with his friends and family, Wufei loved kids very much, but they could still be extremely irritating to him. "Good Taichi," he replied with a rarely seen smile. "Here. Just pay attention while I show you step by step." Wufei began to lead him through the movements slowly, carefully helping Taichi with his balance problem. He straightened out Taichi's form, failing to see the flash of gratitude and admiration that passed through the younger boy's eyes.

Pan, however, did. She had no expression on her face, but leaned forward on the bench, resting her elbows on her knees. Her eyes focused on Wufei and Taichi alone. In her eyes, their image was replaced with one of her father teaching her how to defend herself. It lasted for only a few seconds, but by the time it was over, her eyes had softened as she observed the fatherly figure Wufei made towards Taichi. She smiled slightly as Taichi finally accomplished the kicking move, his face beaming. On impulse, Taichi hugged his mentor, and Pan was very amused to see the surprised look on Wufei's face. After a moment, she watched as Wufei returned the hug, his face set in a tender look she had never seen before.

'_Very sweet..._'

_***Flash***_

After much arguing with herself, Pan had made her way to the door of Wufei's office, except she had no idea what she was doing. '_What to do?_' she wondered, biting her lip. She lifted her hand to knock on the door, but lowered it in the last second. '_Just open the door!_' she told herself. '_It's not like there's anything dangerous on the other side of it!_' Pan took an unneeded breath and pushed the door open. '_Are you so sure?_' a tiny voice whispered before her thoughts were silenced.

Wufei was sitting at his desk, reading through a book. Pan had been so quiet coming in, he didn't hear her, but he also seemed to be very absorbed into whatever he was doing. The wall on the right side of his desk was an entire bookcase filled with all different sizes of books. The wall behind and to the left of his desk either had shelves with trophies and certificates or several pictures of the Chang generations before Wufei. He had two cushion chairs placed in front of his desk for clients or visitors.

Pan only took a moment to take all this in before she focused on Wufei. He looked... different. It wasn't every day she saw the hotheaded man wearing glasses and calmly studying. It was also the first time she had ever seen him with his hair out of its usual short ponytail. She noticed that he actually had long black locks that fell against his shoulders, a few falling into his dark eyes. He seemed almost... cute.

Pan felt a little odd, almost like her pulse was racing. She twisted around the ties of her gi before she cleared her throat. Unconsciously, her breath caught as her eyes locked with his. '_I've been through this before..._' she thought warily.

Wufei's eyes narrowed at her in annoyance and slight anger. "Don't you knock?" he scowled, taking off his glasses and placing them on the side of his desk.

Pan was caught off guard by the subtle upset tone his voice held. True, it was rude not to knock, but it gave him no right to start acting like an ass! "Sorry, your majesty," she retorted mockingly, rolling her eyes.

Wufei glared at her, leaning back against his chair. "Is there something I can help you with?" he asked, choosing to ignore her previous sarcasm.

What _was_ she doing here? Pan glanced around the room casually, hiding her sudden nervousness. "Can't I talk to the groom of my best friend?" she replied coolly, walking over to the bookcase and reading off the titles in her mind.

"Not unless it's something important," Wufei replied lamely, shaking his head at his own sudden loss for a good comeback. So she wanted another game of verbal barbs? '_Fine,_' Wufei thought, smirking inwardly. It was not an uncommon sight to see Pan and Wufei trading insults or being almost at each other's throats. There was, however, a thin line between random flirting and their harmless arguments. Briefly, Wufei wondered if he had ever crossed the line, but dismissed it immediately. Flirting with Son Pan? That was as impossible as Haruka growing long hair and wearing a short dress.

Pan gained a teasing glint in the corner of her eye. "A few of your brain cells dead, Chang?" she inquired sweetly.

"Probably because I've been hanging around you too much," Wufei answered, sweeping his hair back into its usual ponytail, except loose.

"With me? That's one I've never heard before," Pan replied thoughtfully. "If you had said Duo, then maybe I would believe you..."

"Duo? As in Duo Maxwell?" Wufei asked, tapping his fingers against his desk.

"The one and only," Pan commented dryly. "Has Usagi introduced you two, yet?"

"I think I've met him once," Wufei muttered, narrowing his eyes. "I didn't like him."

"Now that's something we finally agree on," Pan replied, smirking. "Except he's not that bad once you get to know him. He's just usually really hyper and annoying. Sometimes I think his stardom gets to brain..." She trailed off as she glanced at Wufei's face. "Please don't tell me you actually hate him?"

"Of course I do," Wufei snapped, suddenly looking to be in a very dark mood.

"No, I don't think so," Pan replied, much to Wufei's annoyance. 

"What makes you think that?"

"I think you're jealous," Pan commented, slightly amused at his scowl.

"Jealous?!" Wufei exploded, looking offended. "Why would I be jealous of _him_?"

Pan rolled her eyes, shaking her head. "Hmm... there are several possible, most likely accurate, reasons as to why you think you hate him. In reality, you really are just jealous."

"I am NOT jealous," Wufei stated firmly.

"First reason: Duo knew Usagi before you did."

"So?"

"Second: He's kissed her before you have."

"Not a real kiss."

"Third: He's played the opposite male role to nearly all the characters she's starred as in her movies." 

"That doesn't bother me."

"Fourth: Usagi and Duo are adored throughout the country as one of the cutest movie couples possible."

Wufei growled low in his throat. "People are idiots."

"Fifth: You can't stand the fact that Usagi and Duo have chemistry."

"Please," Wufei snorted, crossing his arms over his chest.

"You just don't want to admit it," Pan stated, brushing some hair out of her eyes. "You're afraid that Duo may just sweep Usagi off her feet, and leave you behind. You don't know if Duo has feelings about your fiancée, and that he possibly wants to be more than friends." She paused, turning to stare at the bookcase again. "That's why you think you hate him." Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Wufei clenching his fist so hard that his knuckles were turning white.

"Son, why did you come here?" Wufei asked through gritted teeth, suddenly very angry, but not at her. She had simply laid out her opinion of why she thought he hated Duo. The problem was that she hit the target right on as if he was just some dummy she was practicing on. '_How can she read me so easily?_' he asked himself, perplexed.

'_Oops... maybe I pushed him a little too much,_' Pan thought, biting her lip once again. "Honestly, Chang... I have no idea." She still wasn't facing him, and instead, chose to crane her neck to look up at the books on the taller shelves. Deciding that she desperately wanted to change the subject, she pointed at a random book that she couldn't reach. "Think you can get that for me?"

Wufei sighed, his previous anger dwindling to make room for more confusion. This woman was too strange for words. Without answering her, he stood up from behind his desk and made his way toward her. He stopped when he stood right next to her and glanced to where she was pointing. He grabbed the book and brought it down, glancing at its title. He held the book out to Pan with an amused smile.

"What?" Pan asked defensively, seeing his face. He was too close...

Wufei nodded towards the book. "You read Shakespeare?"

Pan's eyes widened slightly, and a pale pink tint covered her cheeks. "I was not pointing at that book!"

"Really? Then what were you pointing at?" Wufei asked, raising an eyebrow.

Pan was at a loss of words, and instead read the title of the book still in his hands. "_The Twelfth Night_?" she read aloud, scrunching her face in puzzlement. She never did like literature.

"Very interesting piece," Wufei commented, running his hand over the leather-bound book. "In a way, it's kind of a twisted love story, but it's really a comedy."

"What do you mean by 'twisted'?" Pan asked curiously.

"Well, there are all sorts of love triangles. There's twins, one man and woman, who are separated in a storm out at a sea. They both think the other dead. The woman disguises herself as a man to work in a rich man's household. She ends up falling for him, while another woman falls for her man-counterpart. Her brother, very much alive, comes later into the story. He's mistaken for his sister's male disguise by the woman, and gets married to her. You know, odd stuff like that…"

"Strange," Pan replied simply, reaching out to take the book from his hands. Her skin brushed against his, and she breathed sharply.

"Something wrong?" Wufei asked, noticing her sudden intake of breath.

"It's nothing," Pan replied quickly, ignoring the sudden frantic beating of her heart.

Wufei shrugged and turned around to walk back to his desk. Pan kept her eyes trained on him as he moved away from her. She trembled slightly as realization hit her.

'_Please, oh please... don't tell me **I'm** attracted to him?!_'

_***Flash***_

Pan eyed Wufei carefully as she waited for him to make the first move. Her hair was swept into a ponytail like Wufei's. They were wearing identical black gis, except Wufei's had the insignia of the Red Dragon. '_Watch him carefully,_' a voice whispered.

Just then, Wufei charged forward, sending a punch towards her face. She mentally yawned, '_How boring._' She easily dodged his initiating attack, but Wufei immediately crouched down, surprising Pan with his speed. If it weren't for her sharp senses, she would have fallen to the mat as Wufei attempted a leg sweep on her. Unfortunately for Wufei, she was just as fast, maybe even faster. The split second he crouched, she quickly used the strength in her legs to push herself off the mat in a back flip, which sent her a few feet away from him. Pan landed on the mat with expertise, quickly sliding back in her fighting stance.

Wufei's face was masked as he got into his own stance, not showing what he was feeling or thinking. Pan took the offensive and punched at him, but he blocked it with his arm. They exchanged several punches quickly, but each punch was deflected. Outwardly, they remained calm, but inside they were frustrated.

'_No openings!_' Wufei thought, narrowing his eyes.

'_He's good,_' Pan admitted, but smirked as she caught a weak spot in his defense. She moved as if to punch him again, right in the face. He blocked it with both of his arms. Pan took this opportunity to kick him in the stomach, causing him to stumble backwards. '_But not good enough._'

'_Oh shit,_' Wufei thought, clutching his stomach. '_She's stronger than she looks._' He ignored his pain and exchanged more blows with Pan.

Later on in the spar, each side was sporting either bruises or cuts, but only a few. Wufei and Pan, being as stubborn as they were, refused to give in. They were getting tired, Wufei more than Pan since she had an incredible endurance time. Finally, the spar ended as Pan caught Wufei in a leg sweep, making him fall on his back. He didn't get up, only sighed and slammed his fist on the mat.

"We have to spar again sometime," Pan suggested after they both got to catch their breaths. She offered her hand to Wufei.

Wufei eyed it, looking as if he was having an inner battle. After a moment or two, he took the offered hand and pulled himself up with Pan's help. He didn't know what to feel at the fact he had lost to a woman. A very skilled woman. He looked into Pan's eyes and nodded slowly. "Yeah, but next time… I'll win." He was half-joking, half-serious.

Pan was having trouble listening to him, clenching her fist in an attempt to get rid of the tingles in her hand. She felt some unexpected thrill that ran straight through her heart, nearly making her blush. She felt warm and excited for some strange unexplainable reason. '_This is wrong!_' She pushed away the feelings and instead, gave Wufei a lop-sided smile. "At least now you know I'm not weak."

Wufei surprised and annoyed her at the same time when he smiled at her. "I've known that for a long time," he replied casually.

Damn. The tingles were back.

_***Flash***_

Pan fingered the bouquet of flowers in her hands, trying not to fidget in her dress made especially for the maid-of-honor. It was made of midnight-blue fabric that she couldn't name, and her hair was falling freely to her shoulders, slightly curled at the ends. She, of course, had protested, but one look at Usagi's pleading face told her it was one battle she wasn't going to win. She was tuning the priest's words in and out, but she continued to stare at the couple in both happiness and sadness.

"If anyone knows a reason why these two should not be married, speak now or forever hold your peace."

Those words snapped Pan straight back to reality. She wanted to scream and shout, confess that she felt something more than just friendship for the groom. She wanted to stop the wedding, stop it all from happening. She wanted a chance. She wanted to know if they would have made it together. However, one look at Usagi's glowing face told Pan to keep her mouth shut and let her best friend be happy. She couldn't be the one to ruin Usagi's bright future.

Pan shook her head to rid herself from the haunting thoughts. '_It's nothing. Nothing,_' she chided herself.

It was just a silly crush. She didn't love him.

"You may now kiss the bride."

Pan watched the newlyweds, a smile on her face, though her heart was breaking inside. Usagi and Wufei kissed and pulled apart as the guests cheered. Pan let her eyes follow the couple as they walked down the aisle, but her focus was more on the groom than her best friend. She too began following them with her escort, Trowa, the best man. She saw Wufei whisper something to Usagi, and the blonde bride giggled, blushing. Pan let a brief bitter smirk cross her face as she saw how perfect Wufei and Usagi looked together.

No, she didn't love him. Not at all…

_***End Flashbacks***_

Who was she kidding? She had fallen hard for her best friend's husband. It wasn't helping that she saw him nearly every day because of her position as Usagi's bodyguard.

Pan stared up the ceiling, sighing. On impulse to vent out her frustration, Pan suddenly grabbed her alarm clock and threw it at the wall, making it fall to the ground, cracked and broken.

"Shit."

* * * * *

"Do I have to wear this?" Pan nearly whined into her apartment telephone. She held up a dark red gown that had wide straps that crossed on the back. The red color got even darker as it went down, eventually black at the very bottom of the dress. It even had beads woven throughout the fabric on the bottom in the design of stars.

"Yes, you do," Usagi ordered, talking into her cell phone. She sat in a chair with her name written across the back in beautiful script. People scurried around her on the set of her next movie.

"I'm supposed to be your bodyguard! Not another model friend!"

"Pan, I'm bringing you as a best friend. You being my bodyguard is just one of the pluses," Usagi said, shaking her head even though she knew Pan wouldn't see it. "I wanted you to come with me for support."

"You have Wufei," Pan replied pointedly, ignoring the little pang in her heart as she said it.

"Yes, I have Wufei," Usagi giggled, oblivious to her friend's feelings. "Though I love my dear husband very much, I need a female companion. Besides, you can help me keep him from killing Duo."

"Now why would I want to do that?" Pan asked, smirking.

"You know that you like him, even if he's annoying," Usagi teased.

The director of the movie started calling to her. "If you want to make it to the Academy Awards tonight, Usagi, you'd better finish up this last scene." He pointed to his watch for emphasis.

Usagi covered up her cell phone, waving her other hand dismissively. "All right, all right. I'm coming," she shouted back.

"Hurry up then!" he replied.

"Motoki, you are too demanding!" Usagi exclaimed, rolling her eyes. She started talking back into the phone. "Sorry, Pan, but I have to go. Work calls."

"Fine, I'll see you later. Ja ne."

"Ja ne, Pan. And you _are_ going to wear that dress." Usagi hung up then, grinning to herself. "Sometimes I just love annoying her," she said to herself. Then she got out of her chair and went to calm her agitated director.

Pan stared at the phone in disbelief before she hung up. "I just know she loves annoying me almost as much as Duo does," she muttered to herself. She sighed in exasperation as she stared at the dress she was holding. She ran her hand along the fabric before she looked up at the ceiling, almost submissively. "Oh, why the hell not?"

* * * * *

Usagi beamed at Pan as she entered the white limo. "Wow, Pan! You look fantastic!" she exclaimed, admiring her outfit.

Pan scowled and blushed at the same time, if that was even possible. "Well, you sent me the dress, Usagi," she replied. She settled herself across from her best friend, and looked over her best friend's ensemble. "Perfect choice."

"Thanks," Usagi smiled, nervously rubbing her hands together.

"Where's Wufei?" Pan asked casually, noticing that he wasn't next to Usagi.

"My lovely husband, who has been working hard all day, has decided to fall asleep," Usagi informed, half-annoyed, half-worried. She pointed towards the front of the limo where Wufei was sleeping, leaning his head against the window as he sat. "I told him to take it easy today, but no. He just had to work. Now he's exhausted." She sighed, shaking her head. "Poor thing."

Even though Wufei was asleep, Pan could tell he looked incredibly handsome in his tuxedo, which Usagi probably forced him to wear. His hair was in its usual ponytail, only loose. "I never thought I'd see the day Wufei would wear a tuxedo, besides on your wedding day."

"You wouldn't believe how much I had to nag," Usagi giggled, her blonde hair swishing with the movement.

"Oh, I can guess," Pan smirked, raising an eyebrow at her best friend.

"Oh, you're so mean!" Usagi pouted, swatting her friend in the arm.

Pan merely rolled her eyes and started to shift uncomfortably in her gown. "I can't believe I had to wear this…" she muttered.

"Oh hush," Usagi scolded lightly, as if talking to a five year old. "You look great, so stop complaining."

The driver of the limousine rolled down the window separating them from his sight. "Ms. Tsukino? We're almost at the pathway."

"Thank you, Umino," Usagi said, smiling at him.

He tipped his hat at her. "No problem, ma'am," he replied. He then rolled the window back up.

"I hope he doesn't get all grumpy," Usagi commented thoughtfully, moving over to wake up her husband. "I really don't want to wake him up…"

Pan smiled wickedly, cracking her knuckles. She looked rather strange doing that while in a formal gown with her hair curled. "I can do it for you," she suggested, half-joking, half-serious.

"Uuh… no thanks, Pan," Usagi replied, raising an eyebrow.

"My offer will remain open," Pan informed sweetly, smiling a little too innocently.

"I'm sure," Usagi drawled, turning once more to Wufei. She shook his shoulders lightly, placing a hand on his cheek. "We're almost there," she whispered softly to him. Wufei only mumbled something and then went silent. Usagi shook her head, a small smile forming on her face. She leaned forward, kissing Wufei on the lips, which effectively woke him up.

Pan rolled her eyes, ignoring the streak of jealousy that went through her. "I think my way would have been much better," she muttered to herself. She eyed the couple as they continued to kiss, noticing that Wufei was now fully awake in his wife's arms. '_Of course I wouldn't mind waking him up that way either…_' After a few more seconds, she began to get rather annoyed and cleared her throat. "I really wouldn't like to ruin my dress by throwing up all over it," she commented lightly.

Usagi pulled away from Wufei, who groaned uncharacteristically. The blonde actress giggled and gave him a quick peck on the lips. "Just having a little fun, Pan," she replied with a grin. She patted her golden hair, which was intricately braided and curled before it fell freely in waves just below her waist. "Is my dress all right?" she asked, smoothing down any wrinkles in the sparkly silver material.

"It's perfect," Wufei murmured, his eyes fixated on his wife, glimmers of admiration hidden beneath the hardness of his gaze.

Usagi squeezed his hand lovingly. "Thanks Fei-kun," she whispered. Then she seemed to take notice of Pan shaking her head at them. "Doesn't Pan look beautiful?" she asked him, smiling brightly.

Wufei turned his attention to Pan for the first time since he had awakened, taking in her appearance in a matter of seconds. The woman he saw before him was a far cry from the rough tomboy he was used to. Her usual shoulder-length black hair was swept into long curls that hung just below her chin. It was held by a few dark red barrettes to keep the hair from getting in her face, though a few strands escaped to hang above her eyes. She wore light make-up, the first Wufei had ever seen on her since his wedding with Usagi. She wore a formal gown of a deep red material that blended well with her hair color and skin tone. He smirked as he saw the shoes that were peeking out beneath the long skirt of Pan's dress.

"Nice choice of shoes, Son," he commented with a hint of amusement.

Pan smirked back at him, shrugging her shoulders. "If I had to wear a dress this long, I thought I might as well have comfortable shoes," she replied mischievously.

Usagi, curious as to what her loved ones were talking about, looked down at the floor to Pan's shoes. "Oh Pan… no, no, no…" she moaned.

"What?"

"Sneakers?!"

Pan nodded, batting her eyelashes innocently. "Have you ever noticed how much better they feel than high heels?" she inquired.

"Yes, but still!" Usagi exclaimed, exasperated. From inside the limo, the three adults could already hear the screaming of fans. "This is the Academy Awards! The entire media empire will be there! Critics, reporters, fans… and kami forbid… paparazzi!"

"So?" Pan shrugged, not the least bit swayed at her friend's concern. "Besides, Usagi, my dress is really long. When I stand, the press won't even be able to see my feet!" She paused, and then added as if an afterthought, "You're lucky I actually got in this dress. Wearing sneakers would have been the least of your worries."

Usagi laughed, her blue eyes twinkling. "I guess you're right," she admitted. The screams of the fans had suddenly gotten louder. "We're here," she announced, but then turned to Wufei, punching him on the arm. "You still haven't complimented Pan!"

"I said she had nice shoes!" Wufei retorted, crossing his arms. Usagi started glaring at him when he stubbornly remained silent after that. "Fine, fine…" He paused, staring at Pan again, who was very calm, but on the inside, she was a bundle of nerves. His silence unnerved her as she felt his eyes take in her appearance for another time. "You look beautiful… Son."

Pan flushed slightly, dimly wondering what it would be like if he said her first name. Though his voice was almost strangely blank, she detected a hint of humor. "Thanks, Chang," she replied sarcastically, tilting her head a bit.

Usagi smiled at their interaction, used to the two squabbling. "Should I be jealous?" she joked innocently.

"Not at all, Usa," Wufei replied, raising an eyebrow. Something tickled at the back of his mind, but he ignored it. "Wo ai ni," he whispered, placing a kiss on her forehead.

"Wo ai ni," Usagi murmured, snuggling into his embrace.

Pan opened her mouth to say something, but stopped as the limo came to a halt. The door nearest to Pan opened and a man looked inside. "Miss Tsukino?" he asked. "You better come out first."

Usagi nodded and moved towards the door. She sat on the seat and took a deep breath. She smiled warmly at Wufei and Pan, her eyes gleaming with nervousness and excitement. "Wish me luck," she whispered.

"You act like we're not joining you," Pan replied, shaking her head. "Go on. Your public awaits."

Usagi nodded her head again, let out a huge sigh, and stepped out of the car. From inside the limo, Pan and Wufei could already see and hear the several flashes of cameras go off and the increase of fans cheering at the sight of the blonde actress.

Wufei rose to follow his wife, but seemed to hesitate, and sat down again. Pan looked at him curiously as he met her eyes. "You really do look beautiful Pan," he complimented with a hint of sincerity lying beneath his voice. "I never really thought I'd see you in a dress…" He hurried out as Pan continued to sit, speechless. She was glad she wasn't stammering.

Pan stared at his back as he got out of the limo. Did Chang Wufei actually compliment her? '_It must be the end of the world,_' she thought in amazement. She felt herself blush again, and tried to keep down the red tint. After a few seconds, she composed herself, following her best friend and love out the door. A question lingered in the deep recesses of her mind unconsciously, wanting to be asked but nothing could be done.

_Did_ Usagi have something to be jealous about?


	4. Chapter 3 - Drifting Away

Disclaimers: I don't own any characters used. :P

**WARNING:** Angst. Darker content than usual, and if you've been reading this fic, then you know that's saying something. Attempted kidnapping, implied rape, and beating. Depressing medical issues concerning motherhood. No fluffy moments. Swearing. OOCness for Usagi in this chapter.

Author's Notes: Yes, I'm back. ^-^ I missed all of you, minna-chan! *glomps* Anyways, this chapter of HH is more Usagi-centered, though there is a reason for this. No real P/W or U/W moments. This has got to be the most depressing chapter I've written yet. Lots of angst concerning Usagi. Her behavior may seem strange, but is necessary for the fic. I'm sorry to those who expected a happier chapter. On another note, _Light Meets Darkness_ has a new home at: http://lmd.krysyuy.com, while _Forever More_ is up at: http://www.krysyuy.com. _Forever More_ still needs a lot of work though, it's not really worth visiting unless you're curious. _LMD_ has lots of new stuff to check out, so please visit it!

_"Love is the passion that we feel inside of our hearts that we can't hide. We pretend to hide it but it burns us more and more until the pain grows and grows and it never ends." ~ Unknown_

*********************************  
Her Husband  
Chapter 3 - Drifting Away  
Author: Krys Yuy  
*********************************

Something was wrong.

Pan could feel it in every fiber of her body, her mind giving off warning signals. She clenched her right fist in an attempt to help clear her mind. '_Something else happened... Didn't it, Usagi?_' she wondered worriedly. 

It had been about five months since she had gone to the Academy Awards with Usagi and Wufei. She still went into a temporary shock as she remembered Wufei's unexpected compliment, which she had kept from Usagi. It was as if Pan wanted it to be a secret... just hers and Wufei's. Usagi had been nominated as Best Actress in her role as Isabella Parker in _Right Around the Corner_, but lost to the leading actress of an action thriller. Usagi had been disappointed, but not heartbroken. After the Awards, Usagi went right back to work on another movie and other modeling shoots.

Pan watched as everything slipped back to its normal pattern. Pan was again Usagi's bodyguard, satisfied when Jadeite had to go back to wherever he came from. She accompanied Usagi on the movie and modeling sets, either walking beside her or walking in step a few feet behind. There were also the inevitable meetings with Wufei in which she learned to swiftly hide her emotions. Things seemed to become relatively good, until two months ago.

Pan still cursed herself for it. It had been a failure she couldn't accept, and the guilt had almost eaten up at her. If Usagi hadn't snapped her out of it, she probably wouldn't even be in America still. She'd be as far away as possible. She was just happy she had gotten there in time before anything happened to Usagi permanently. Usagi had to stay in the hospital for only a couple of days, but news leaked out nonetheless. There were tabloid rumors flying everywhere by the time Usagi got out, and even Pan couldn't keep all the fans at bay. Pan still felt guilty about what happened, even though Usagi insisted it wasn't her fault. After the incident, Usagi had... changed, somehow.

Pan and Usagi were having a girls' night out at a dance club in Downtown L.A. Usagi was wearing a disguise so that no one would recognize her. Before Pan could even stop her, Usagi had two beers, which made her very tipsy.

**_*Flashback*_**

"Come on, Panny... Let's dance!" Usagi exclaimed, giggling. She twirled around in her short dress, tapping her foot to the music.

Pan's left eyes twitched slightly. '_Panny?_' she thought, annoyed. "That's all right, Usa," she replied dryly.

"Oh come on! Pretty please?" Usagi asked, pouting.

"No."

"You are so mean!" Usagi shouted, unaware of her loud volume.

People at the bar and near them by the dance floor started to stare. Some began whispering to each other as Pan sighed and shook her head. "How I just love attention," she muttered to herself sarcastically.

Usagi continued to pout and twirled the locks of the long brown wig she was currently wearing. "I wanna dance!" she demanded, stomping her right foot. She looked very much like a child in the middle of a temper tantrum.

"Usagi..." Pan stated in a warning tone.

"I'm not a kid!" Usagi whined, lips pouting again. Then she turned around so suddenly that Pan was caught off guard, and the disguised actress disappeared into the crowd on the dance floor.

"Kuso!" Pan cursed, quickly trying to push through the dancing couples that were pressed close together. The dance floor was already packed with people, leaving little room to move about freely. She had to squeeze through the crowd, often pushing people to the side, hoping to catch a glimpse of the brown wig she had memorized just in case. "Damnit, Usagi! Why can't you stay sober after two beers? No, you have to get drunk! Kami, where are you?!" she muttered, eyes flashing with both worry and annoyance.

That was when she heard the scream.

*** * * * ***

Usagi weaved through the dancing couples, grinning to herself. Now she could finally have some fun without Pan watching her like a hawk. She began to dance in time with music, not caring that her wig had fallen off in her haste to escape. Her long golden hair fell out to rest at her waist, since the rest of it was pulled up into a bun. The alcohol effects were starting to dim, but she kept herself from twirling around too much to prevent any dizzy side effects.

Usagi felt someone place his or her hands on her waist, and she twisted around to see who it was. She winced as her head throbbed from that action. She looked up to see a handsome man with green eyes and shoulder-length auburn hair. He would have seemed like a welcome dancing partner if it wasn't for the leer he was sending her way. She suddenly felt very uncomfortable as his hands traveled up and down her sides.

"Please let go of me," she requested, trying to wiggle out of his grasp, only to find it unbelievably strong.

"Sorry, sweetheart," the man purred. "We're going to have some fun tonight." He locked his hands around her waist.

Usagi began to panic as her mind started to sober up quickly. "Let go of me!" she demanded, using her fists to pound on his chest. She was slightly disturbed when he didn't even flinch.

"Let's go somewhere a bit more private," he murmured into her ear, pausing to lick the side of her cheek.

Usagi flinched and then screamed when he began to drag her out of the club through the back. The other people were too busy either dancing or being drunk to notice. Her scream was cut short when the stranger clamped one of his hands over her mouth. '_This isn't happening, this isn't happening, this isn't happening..._' she chanted to herself, squeezing her eyes shut.

She yelped when the man twisted her around, grabbed her by the shoulders, and slammed her back into what felt like a brick wall. Her eyes flew open to find herself in the back alley of the nightclub. The stranger was grinning wickedly up at her, and Usagi resisted the nauseous feeling in her stomach. She was frozen in fear, and cursed herself for drinking two beers and not staying close to Pan. She wildly looked around in search of a weapon. There were several discarded pipes and broken pieces of wood, but they were all out of reach.

'_Calm down, Usagi, just calm down,_' she told herself mentally, wincing when she felt the stranger stroke her face. '_Just get your strength together. Remember what Wufei and Pan taught you! You're not completely defenseless!_' Though the stress was too much, Usagi managed to keep her panic at a minimum. When the stranger reached up to kiss her, she could only think of one thing that always worked. She kneed him in the groin hard.

Her attacker let go of her immediately, howling in pain, and clutching his private area. Usagi took one brief look at him and bolted for the back door of the club several yards away. One yard before she reached it, she was grabbed by the back of her tank top. She was forced to whirl around and face her attacker again.

He frowned at her and gripped her shoulders tightly, though his movements were jerky. He turned them around once more, so she would face the club door. He was still in obvious pain from Usagi's previous attack on him. "You'll pay for that, sweetie," he growled, eyes flashing. He grabbed her chin with his left hand, still keeping his right hand on her left shoulder.

Usagi used his mistake to her advantage. She quickly raised her right hand and yanked on his long hair. As a result, he flinched in pain and let her go again. '_God, how could I get dragged out of the club by this idiot?_' she thought. Then her head throbbed again, giving her a painful reminder of the answer. '_Oh yeah... I got drunk._'

The stranger looked at her angrily as she backed away from him. He was standing between her and the back door. She had to get through him to escape since there was only a dead end behind her. Before he could advance on her, Usagi moved in fast and gave him a swift kick to the stomach.

"Bitch," her attacker muttered venomously, stumbling slightly. He realized that she wasn't just the weak dumb blonde he had mistaken her for. That made it just a little harder. He stepped up and slapped her across the cheek, smirking as his victim whimpered in pain.

Usagi retaliated by punching him in the jaw. Then she remembered a move she had seen Pan use in a spar against Haruka. She quickly dropped down in a crouching position, and used most of her strength to do a leg sweep. Her attacker fell on his side, but scrambled back up again in just a few moments. '_Why can't he just stay down?!_' Usagi thought in dismay and rising panic once more. She began to forget to stay calm and keep her focus. Her mind was again being covered in fear.

This gave her attacker the upper hand. He was now furious, which made him very dangerous. He punched her in the face, and Usagi cried out loudly in pain. Then he kicked her in the stomach, sending her flying back and landing roughly on the ground. Usagi tried to get up, but her body protested, and she fell back again. She knew she would have several bruises and wounds once this was over.

The stranger glared at her in disgust, hating the fact that she refused to submit to him. She was supposed to be under his power. That's how it worked but she was ruining it. She had to be taught a lesson. She needed to be taught discipline, and how a woman should always act for a man. He spotted a pipe on the ground and picked it up. It rested lightly in his hand, and the auburn haired man grinned wickedly. Perfect.

*** * * * ***

_Several minutes earlier..._

Pan immediately panicked once she heard the scream. She would recognize that voice anywhere. "Usagi!" she exclaimed, heading towards to where she heard it. "Usagi!! Answer me! Usagi!" She roughly pushed people out of the way, no longer caring about anything else but finding her best friend quickly.

"Watch it, woman!" A man snapped at her as she pushed past him. However, he soon cowered back as Pan shot him a murderous look.

Pan's eyes darted everywhere until something brown caught her eye. It was on the floor, and she snatched it up. It was Usagi's wig. It must have fallen off when Usagi had gotten away from her. Pan moved on until she was near the back of the club. "Usagi! Please answer me!" Pan shouted out over the music. "Where are you?! Usagi!" Her voice was beginning to take on a desperate edge.

"Hey. Is this Usagi a blonde chick?"

Pan whirled around to face a tall brunette teenager staring at her expectantly. "Yes! Have you seen her?" she asked anxiously.

"Yeah, some auburn haired dude dragged her out back. The girl had her eyes closed pretty tight, just seemed really troubled. I thought it was just some lover's spat, y'know?" 

Pan was already heading out towards the back door before the teenager could even finish his last sentence.

*** * * * ***

Usagi was drifting in and out of consciousness because of the immense pain she was suffering. She flinched as the pipe came down for a third time on her abdomen. She was ready to welcome the blackness that threatened to consume her. '_Wufei..._' she thought dimly. She heard someone scream her name just before she gave in to unconsciousness.

"Usagi!!"

Pan took in the horrifying sight, momentarily frozen in her tracks. Usagi was knocked out on the ground, and still being beaten by a tall man, who seemed slightly crazed. He must have been high on some kind of drug. The shock wore off in immediate realization and anger. Her eyes narrowed into thin slits as they locked on Usagi's attacker.

Pan rushed forward and kicked him on his back, sending him flying across Usagi's body and skidding down the alley floor. The pipe he was using fell carelessly to the side. The man moaned as he got up unsteadily on his feet. Pan's kick was much more effective than Usagi's because her strength far surpassed her best friend's. Pan calmly walked to where the man stood. He turned around to stare at her, unable to believe that someone her size could kick him that far. She didn't seem too intimidating until he looked into her eyes. They promised him lots and lots of pain. That plus the rage he also saw suddenly made him wish he hadn't chosen the blonde for his own pleasure.

Pan said nothing as she stared into his green eyes, letting him see just how furious she was. Her mouth was set into a thin line and her fists were clenched at her sides. Then, without warning, she sent a right uppercut at his chin. Before he could do anything, she kicked him in the stomach and then punched him in the face again. This time, Usagi's attacker stayed down and didn't move.

Pan stared down at his body blankly before she rushed over to Usagi's prone body. "Oh kami, Usagi," she whispered, kneeling next to her best friend. As she took in the wounds and the bruises, Pan felt her eyes fill with tears, but she refused to let them fall. "I'm sorry... I'm so sorry I couldn't protect you..." Pan reached out to brush her hand against Usagi's cheek, tracing the bruise that was forming. "I'm sorry that I failed..." She closed her eyes and took in a shaky breath, trying to compose herself. Then she took out her cell phone and dialed 9-1-1.

**_*End Flashback*_**

Pan wiped away the stray tears that fell from her eyes as she remembered what happened on that awful night. '_Usagi... what's wrong?_'

* * * * *

Usagi smiled that bright smile which won the hearts of so many across the world. Nowadays, it didn't quite reach her eyes anymore. The light was gone but only a precious few could really tell. Usagi wasn't one of the best actresses for nothing. She stopped smiling and just stared at herself in the mirror. She reached out a hesitant hand to softly trace her reflection.

She knew she was slowly shutting herself away from everyone she cared about, even Wufei. She just didn't know what to do anymore. She couldn't confide in anyone because they wouldn't understand. They wouldn't understand what she was going through. Even if she did tell Wufei... No. She couldn't put him through that pain. He didn't deserve to suffer like she was. He didn't need to know what was slowly killing her inside.

As Usagi sat in front of her dresser, she placed both hands on her abdomen. She continued to stare at herself in the mirror, watching silently as tears poured down from her eyes. Her shoulders began to shake, and Usagi leaned forward as she sobbed. She cried for herself, for her husband, and for her friends, knowing that they could do nothing to help ease her pain. But she also cried for the child she had lost and would never get back.

**_*Flashback*_**

Usagi stared up at the white ceiling of her hospital room, grateful for the alone time. She loved both Wufei and Pan, but they were treating her like an invalid. They had good reason to, of course, but she was getting irritated. She was fine, thanks to Pan. Usagi just couldn't believe that she let her attacker take advantage of her. She was never drinking again. She had forgotten most of her self-defense moves because she was drunk. Wufei had already lectured her after he was sure there wasn't any permanent damage done to her. Pan did nearly the same thing, though she looked like she wanted to strangle her for being so careless.

In the present time, both her guardians were away. Usagi had sent Wufei back to the _Red Dragon_ to teach his classes, due to her pestering. Pan was visiting all of Usagi's close friends to tell them about her condition, since the press wasn't allowed in the hospital, _California Medical_. Usagi had been put in a room where she only had one doctor and nurse. They never changed shifts with others and it helped keep gossip out about her condition. She strictly told them not to address anyone except for her. They were both trustworthy, and worked often with other actors and actresses.

"How are you feeling, Usagi?"

Usagi tore her gaze away from the ceiling to smile at her nurse, who had just come in. "I'm feeling okay, considering what happened," she replied. "Thanks for checking up on me, Hotaru."

Hotaru was a few years younger than she was, but they were both around the same height. She had chin-length dark hair, which had natural violet highlights. She also had large violet eyes, which seemed to hold hidden wisdom. She smiled back at Usagi, but there was something about her eyes that told Usagi something was wrong.

Usagi's smile faded slightly. "You didn't come to check up on me... Did you, Hotaru?" she asked timidly.

Hotaru nodded slowly, her own smile disappearing. "I'm sorry, Usagi," she whispered. She walked up to stand next to her bedside. "Dr. Chiba found out some things today from your tests. Things that we hadn't thought of, and you hadn't mentioned. He thought it would be easier if I broke the news to you..."

Usagi felt dread creeping up on her body with goose bumps appearing on her arms. "Please... Hotaru. Just tell me," she pleaded softly, wanting to get it over with.

"Usagi..." Hotaru started, unsure as how to approach this. "Did you... Were you aware that you were pregnant?"

'_No..._' "Were?" Usagi asked, her voice suddenly losing all emotion.

"Yes," Hotaru replied quietly. "The extensive damage to your abdomen caused by your attacker also damaged your placenta. There was a two and a half-month fetus growing there, but I'm afraid..." She paused, grasping Usagi's hand. "I'm afraid it didn't survive the blows it was dealt with." Usagi began trembling underneath her touch. "I'm sorry, Usagi..."

"Will I still be able to have children?" Usagi whispered, her eyes glazing over.

"The damage to your placenta and abdomen will heal eventually, but your chances of having children have become rare," Hotaru informed softly.

Usagi tightened her grip on Hotaru's hand. Her lower lip was trembling and she couldn't stop her body from shaking. "Hotaru... you can't tell anyone else about this, okay? Please tell Dr. Chiba that I don't want anyone to know," she said firmly, her voice straining with emotion. "No one can know. Not even my husband."

"Usagi, I don't think-" Hotaru started to protest, but Usagi interrupted her.

"_No one_ can know."

Hotaru opened her mouth, but closed it again once she saw Usagi's face. "Of course, Usagi. It's your decision," she said quietly. "Do you need anything? Anything at all."

"No." It was said so softly that Hotaru had to strain her ears to hear it.

Hotaru studied her patient, worry etching every feature of her face. She had expected her to cry or scream, something that would vent out her emotions. However, Usagi just laid there, a blank look on her face. "I know what it's like to lose someone you love," Hotaru said gently. "My sister-in-law and two-year old nephew died in an apartment fire. It's hard to cope, but you have to let others help you. I helped my brother, but..." She let her sentence trail off, not wanting to remember how much her brother had changed. He smiled on command, but never the genuine smile she had seen in the years before his wife and son had died. Still, she couldn't bear to think what would have happened if she hadn't reached him in his time of grief. 

Hotaru shook herself away from bad memories to see if her words had gotten through to Usagi. Her blonde patient had now closed her eyes, but tears were slowly falling from her eyes. "Do you want me to stay with you, Usagi?" she asked, gently brushing her tears away.

Usagi said nothing as she sat up in her bed, still holding Hotaru's hand. She never opened her eyes as the tears continued to pour down. "Oh God," she murmured, her voice now shaking. "No... Gods no..."

"Oh Usagi," whispered Hotaru in sympathy. She sat on the side of Usagi's bed, and wrapped her arms around the blonde woman. She did her best to comfort her, but knew that it wouldn't be enough.

Usagi let herself be comforted for the time being, but somewhere inside of her, she knew that she had to get through this herself. She would not let anyone else suffer for the careless mistake she had made. In one moment, she lost something she could never replace. No one else had to share her pain when they had nothing to do with it. Especially Wufei. He would never know about the child that could have been.

'_No one will suffer because of me..._' Usagi vowed.

**_*End Flashback*_**

"Usagi?" Wufei's voice drifted through her memories, stopping her crying.

"Oh no," Usagi whispered, trying to rub away the traces of her tears. "Yes?" she called out, cursing herself when her voice came out shaky.

"What's wrong?" His voice grew louder as he neared their room.

"Nothing! It's nothing," she replied. She looked in the mirror and frowned at how messed up she looked. She was never going to fix up in time so he wouldn't worry. She rushed into the bathroom and locked the door.

"Usagi, don't lie to me," Wufei said as he walked into their bedroom. He blinked when he realized she wasn't there. "Usagi? Where are you?"

Usagi pressed her back against the bathroom door, her hand still on the doorknob. She slowly slid down until she was sitting on the floor. "What am I doing to myself?" she whispered. The tears started to come again.

Wufei heard the sniffling coming from the bathroom. He headed that way and tried to open the door, only to find it was locked. "Usagi, let me in," he demanded, angry that she shutting him out. He couldn't figure out what it was, but there was something wrong, and she refused to tell him. How could he protect her if she didn't even confide in him?

"I'm fine," Usagi managed to choke out through her crying.

Wufei heard the crying and felt his heart constrict. She wouldn't let him help her. Why wouldn't she let him help her?! "Usagi, open the door," he commanded, twisting the knob. Usagi gave no response, only more muffled sobs. "Open this door, Usagi! Let me in!"

'_I'm so sorry, Wufei... I just can't..._' she thought miserably.

"Damn it, Usagi!" Wufei pounded his fist against the door. "What's wrong with you!?"

She leaned heavily against the door, listening to Wufei's attempts to get to her. Her fragile heart cried out to him, but her stubborn will refused to let her move. "I wish I knew..." Usagi whispered, closing her eyes.

* * * * *

Pan hung up the phone, trembling slightly. "Usagi, you idiot," she muttered. "Why did you want to keep this to yourself?"

Hotaru had just called her, informing her of the other injuries Usagi had suffered two months ago. Though she had made a promise to Usagi, Hotaru felt that it was her duty to let someone close to Usagi know about the lost baby. She had kept quiet long enough. If Usagi kept it bottled up, there could be terrible consequences. Hotaru decided to call Pan because she was on Usagi's list of emergency contacts, besides the fact that Pan was Usagi's best friend and bodyguard. She did not want to tell Wufei because he was Usagi's husband, and it was Usagi's right and responsibility to inform Wufei of their lost child.

To say Pan was shocked would be an understatement. She couldn't believe that Usagi had kept silent about it for all this time. No wonder she was acting so strangely though. "I should have known," Pan said aloud, cursing herself inwardly. "I should have known! What kind of best friend am I?"

Usagi was drifting away from her and everyone else. She was keeping all this pain locked up inside of her... Pan was so frustrated that she punched the wall. She stared blankly at the dent and let her arm drop to the side. She sighed, closing her eyes. She pressed both hands against the wall, leaning towards it and keeping her head down.

What was she supposed to do now?


End file.
